


Minwon-GDA jealously

by IamMe97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMe97/pseuds/IamMe97
Summary: Many Carats and other artist bewildered when suddenly from having a really Good mood on the half of GDA, Kim Mingyu went from being a happy puppy that he is to lonely looking prince beside His beloved Prince Charming Jeon Wonwoo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

(Minwon during GDA) 

Wonwoo’s POV:

“Jeonghan hyung, are you sure you wanted to join us later at GDA’s performance? You can just rest and watch us on t.v. the doctor said you need more rest” nasa van na ang lahat ng member except me and jeonghan, ang tigas kase ng ulo, muntik na mahulog sa hagdan, hinila ko tuloy pabalik dito sa dorm at pinainum ng tubig. 

“I’m ok won, isa pa sayang yong practice kung hindi din ako aattend, napasama lang yong tayo ko kanina, tagal ko kase nakayuko dahil inayos ko ung sintas ng sapatos ko” jeonghan smiled to me and wala na ko nagawa kundi ang alalayan sya na makatayo from the couch, need na din namin magdali, for sure kanina pa mainit ulo ni jihoon sa paghihintay. 

Jeonghan take my hand while we are walking papunta sa van, halata talaga na nahihilo sya, pero dahil ayaw magpatalo ng hyung nya, wala na sya nagawa, hinatid nya si han hanggang van ng 95 liner, and si joshua ang bumungan sa kanila pag open nila ng pinto. 

“Oh won? Kala ko nakaalis kana? Hindi ka pala sumabay sa van nila mingyu?” Tanong nito sa kanya and shit, uo nga pala sa van ng 97 liner nga pala sya sasabay.

“Uo yong sa kanila ako sasabay, hinatid ko lang si jeonghan hyung, tigas ng ulo nyan eh, pagalitan mo nga, muntik na yan mahulog sa hagdan kanina. Nahihilo p pala, ayaw magpapigil gusto pa rin sumama”. Sumbong nya kay joshua, na nginitian lang nito pero agad na tumingin ng masama kay jeonghan.

“Maguusap tayo yoon” baling nito sa lalaking nakasandal na ngayon sa balikat nya. “Pero won, kanina pa umalis ung 97 liner, may dadaan pa yata si minghao eh.” 

“Ha? Pero hindi naman ako...” hindi nya naituloy ang sasabihin nya kase wala nga pala sa kanya ang cp nya, pano nga naman sya maiitext, “ah cge hyung punta na ko sa 96 liner van. Kaw na bahala ka han.” Nagmamadali syang tumalikod at pumunta sa van nila.

Pagbukas nya ng pinto ng van, isang nakasimangot na soonyoung, nakasmirk na jun, at nanlilisik ang matang jihoon ang naabutan nya. Teka ano bang ginawa nya sa mga eto, balit parang bibitayin na yata sya.

“Andito kana pala cheater”. Saad ni soonyoung na nakairap pa.

Umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa tapat nito bago sumagot “Cheater? Excuse me? Anong ginawa ko?” Tanong nya na nakaturl ang daliri sa sarili.

Si jun ang sumagot kase ayaw ng magsalita ni soonyoung “Umalis na sina gyu kase may dadaan pa si babe, nagmamaktol si mingyu kase hindi ka nila nahintay, and cheater dahil? Ahmmm ang tagal nyo ni han sa taas?. Akala ba namin wala na un won?” 

“Ha? Eh ano ba iniisip nyo na ginawa namin sa taas?. Dumi nyo naman mag isip guys, kung si mingyu nga hindi ginagawang issue yong mga ganyang bagay eh”. Totoo naman hindi naman talaga seloso ang boyfriend ang nya. “Oh ikaw ji bakit may tupak ka din?”. 

“Sesegway kami ni soons sa fav resto ko diba?. Kaya ka nga kina mingyu sasabay? Etong si jun may dadaan din malapit sa may restau. Diba? Sya kasabay namin para hindi mahalata ng boss na may balak kami puntahan ni soons ng kami lang”. 

“Oh? Shit sorry nakalimutan ko. Nakalimutan ko din kase kunin kay gyu ung phone ko, kaya hindi nyo rin ako makokontak, nagtry ba kayo na tawagan ako kanina?”

“Uo si gyu sumagot,” si soonyoung na napabuntong hininga na lang, “Won yon ang issue dito eh, nakakalimutan mo madalas ang mga bagay bagay pag si han hyung ang kasama mo”. 

“Hindi ko naman sinadya soons, nahilo si han kanina, muntik na mahulog sa hagdan, kung wala ako don para alalayan sya eh di baka nasa hospital na yon ngayon, alam nyo naman na nangako ako kay cheol hyung na ako bahala kay han hyung.” Pag eexplain nya.

“Hayy whatever, wala naman na tayo magagawa kase nangyari nya, lets be thankful na nga lang wala masama nangyari kay han hyung, pero won, talk to gyu mamaya, hindi seloso boyfriend mo. Uo pero it doesnt mean na hindi nyo na yan dapat pag-usapan.” tinapik ni jihoon balikat nya bago umayos na ng upo at pumikit. Natahimik na lang silang apat habang nagbabyahe. 

At the GDA venue  
Mingyu’s POV:

“Gyu tara na sa loob, baka mamaya pa duamting sina hyung malamig dito sa loob na tayo maghintay”. Aya sa kanya ni hao. Nasa labas pa sila kase hindi pa dumadating nag van ng mga hyung nila, as per text ni soonyoung kase malapit na din ang mga eto, gusto nya sana hintayin si wonwoo para isure na ok lang eto, natagalan kase si wonwoo sa pag sunod sa kanya kanina nung alis nila ng dorm.

“Maya maya hao, kausapin ko si won eh, lam mona pag nasa loob na tayo dami ng mata, you can go na, ako na lang mag hintay sa kanila” he gave his best friend a smile.

“Haayyy naku gyu, cge na samahan kana namin ni seok, malapit na din sila eh.” And hindi pa nga tapos magsalita si hao natanaw na nila na parating ang van ng mga hyung nila.

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni mingyu at agad nilapitan ang van ng 96 liner. Si wonwoo agad ang naunang bumaba, ngumite eto ng nakita sya at agad syang nilapitan.

“Babe, sorry kung hindi ako nakasabay sa inyo si han hyung kase”. Humalik eto sa pisnge nya at yumakap sa bewang nya. Ah han hyung pala kaya pala. Isip isip nya.

He smile at wonwoo and tulad ng dati syempre hindi nya pinahalata na nagseselos sya. “Ano nangyari kay han hyung?” Tanong nya.

“Nahilo eh muntik na mahulogsa hagdan, bumalik kami sa dorm para makainum sya ng tubig.” Wonwoo answer, they started to walk and dahil malapit na sa entrance ng venue at padami na ang tao, wonwoo let go of his waist, haayyy.

“Buti ok lang si hyung, sumama pa din ba sya?.” Tanong nya ulet, nagaalala naman talaga sya kay han yon nga lang may halong selos, 13 kaya sila, bakit sa dami ng member dapat yong boyfriend pa nya ang unalalay eh andon naman si shua na best friend?. 

“Ok na daw sya eh, kilala mo naman yon pag ginusto nya ginusto nya”. Sagot ni wonwoo. Wearing a small smile on his lips. 

Uo nga, kaya pati yong boyfriend ng iba pag ginusto nga makukuha din ba nya? Gustong sabihin yan ni mingyu kaso baka pag awayan pa nila, may event pa naman ngayon. Hindi pwede bad vibes. He just smile na lang kay wonwoo at derederetxo na pumasok sa venue. 

3rd Person POV:

Inside the venue during their red carpet, jeonghan was also the star of the night, he jokingly post kase sa fan cafe nila na he will just watch the member on natoinal television, kaya hindi enexpect ng mga fans nila ang presence nya. He stay on the middle during photo-shot and halata sa lahat na ang dami talagang nakamiss sa kanya. 

Wonwoo is one of them, he can see in wonwoo’s eye na panay ang tingin nito sa gawi nya at everytime magtatama ang mga mata nila they will give each other a comporting smile. Wonwoo is jeonghan’s ex boyfriend yea, naging sila. Hindi alam ng nakakarami sa company nila pero before cheol and han, wonwoo is the first relationship he had inside svt. Sino ba naman ang hindi maiinlove sa isang jeon wonwoo, but their relationship dis not last long kase, from the start naman wonwoo is not really his. He will always be belong to only one person, if its not for cheol siguro hanggang ngayon, or maybe pwedeng forever bitter na sya sa taong yon. How lucky he is to have wonwoo all for himself. 

Wonwoo’s POV:

Ah ang tagal matapoa ng event, medyo nangangawit na sya, buti na lang member nila yong next na mag peperform kase bored na talaga sya, lahat naman ng artist na nag performed is magagaling, ewan lang nya pero para kaseng iba yong pagod nya ngayong gabi. Kanina pa nya kinukulit si soonyoung at mingyu, nakaupo kase sya sa pagitan ng dalawa. Andyang gagawin nyang parang drum si gyu ang palambing na pupukpukin ng hawak nyang stick, or magkwekwentuhan sila ng kung anong nakakatawa ni soonyoung. 

He was looking at mingyu the entire time pag may ibang artist na nagpeperform. He just loves the way his head move to groove or his lips singsong the lyrics. Halata din sa mata ni na medyo inaantok nadin eto. Shit ang whipped nya talaga sa lalaking eto, napakaswerte nya kase alam nyang ilang mga mata din ang kanina pa nakatitig dito sa lalaking nakaupo sa tabi nya. Nabaling kang ang atensyon nya ng mamatay ang ilaw at magsimula ng tugtugin ang pyesa ng kanta ng vocal team nila. 

He diverted his gazed to the center of stage, 5-person yong nasa gitna, limang tao yong kumakanta, but his gazed landed first on the person wearing a pink sheater. Yoon Jeonghan. His hyung, His Han. For a moment their meet habang kumakanta eto, kahit medyo malayo ang pwesto nila at hindi n maganda ang vision nya kase nagsisimula ng matuyo ang mata nya cause of contact lenses, he still knows it. Alam nya nakatingin din si jeonhan sa mga mata nya. 

His relationship with han will always be important to him, he was the first guy that he fill inlove with, at least thats what he belives nong time na sinagot nya eto. He learned a lot through it at kahit saglit lang na naging sila, he will treasure each moment. Wonwoo felt that there is a pair of eye na nakatingin sa kanya, kaya agad nyang ibinaling ang mata nya, there he saw, one pair of eye, full of emotions pero wala sya mapangalana. Kahit isa sa mga eto, a pair of eye owns by his Boyfriend Kim Mingyu. 

He didn’t know bakit hindi nya matagalan na nakatitig dito kaya ibinaling bigla ang atensyon nya kay soonyoung, since si jihoon na ang kakanta at napagusapan nilang lahat kanina na mag aact sila na super touch sa kanta, he and soonyoung did along the other member, he also see mingyu na kunyare eh shock sa boses ni jihoon at nakatakip ang kamay sa bibig. 

The camera focus on him ang soonyoung at nagtilia. Lahat ng fans nila dahil sa stunt nga na ginawa nila , they both ended up smiling together after. 

Mingyu POV:

Sa iba nanaman sya nakatingin, actually kanina pa sya nag seselos, hindi lingid sa kanya na pasimpleng nagkakatitig si won at han kanina habang kumakanta ang vocal team, ayaw man nya at alam nyang may pagka immature pero super na down talaga yong mood nya. Masaya sya na bumalikna si han pero there is a part of him na ayaw pang bumalim eto, selfish na kung selfish pero kase hindi nya masolo atensyon ng boyfriend nya everytime han is around, alam nya naman na wonwoo doesn’t feel the same way kay han, pero kase hindi nya maiwasan magselos. Lalo na at bestfriend lang naman sya dati, hindi naman sya yong unang minahal. 

Thinking that way, nag iba na talaga ang mood nya, he wanted to be extra kulit and makipag kulitan sa mga member pero, para kase syang nawalan ng energy. And he is the type of person na hindi magaling umarte. He cannot show you that his ok, if hos really not ok. Wonwoo keep on bugging hin. Anjan may ibubulong na joke sa kanya, bigla sya susundutin ng stick sa tagiliran. He knows that wonwoo know his mood is off that night kaya pinipilit nito na icheer up sya without asking what happen? And thats something na nakadagdag ng bigat ng nararamdaman nya because he feel it, ayaw mag tanong ni won, kase ayaw nya din na sagutin ang magiging tanong nya. 

“Hey Gyu, what happen?. So many carats are looking at you now, i check twitter and topic nila don na you seem off”. Its hao na umupo sa tabi nya. 

“I dont know bro. I just dont feel well, pagod lang siguro”. Pagsisinungaling nya.

“I know you bro, bestfriend mo ako ok? Hindi maniniwala dyan sa reason mo na yan, pero if you dont want to talk about it with me. Talk with the person involve. Sige na nakita ko sya na pumunta sa restroom, sundan mona.” Pagtataboy nito sa kanya.

“Hindi ba dapat ako ang tinatanong nya? Or sya yong magopen ng topic kase obviously alam naman nya na sya reason bakit off ang mood ko?.” Hindi kona naiwasan na hindi ilabas yong sama ng loob ko.

“Gyu, kilala mo din naman yang boyfriend mo. Hanggat kayang hindi pagusapan, hindi nya ioopen. Lalo na ngayon, nasa event tayo. Ipakita mo kase sa kanya na nasasaktan ka, na hindi ok yong ganyang ginagawa nya, gyu makikinig naman yon sayo, please nagwoworry na din ang mga member sayk, pati ibang artist nagtatanong na sakin.” 

Haaayyyy maybe hao was right. I get up “cge restroom muna ako, pag naghanap sila pasabi na lang ah?. Thanks hao”. Tuluyan na kung naglakas papunta sa restroom, ahhh sana maabutan ko sya. 

When I open na restroom, mukhang walang tak, except for kne cubicle na nakasara, i decide to wait and looked at myself in mirror, inilock ko din yong pinto kase i feel it, si won yong nasa cubicle. And true nga, ilang sandali lang, he open the cubicle.

“Gyu?” Medyo gulat sya nung nakita na nya ko.

“Hi?.” Malungkot, mahinang bati ko, 

Lumapit sya sakin, and nagkatitigan kami, at dahil don hindi kona napigilan na mapaluha. Nataranta sya at agad lumapit sakin he hug me, and hinagod ang likod ko.

“I’m sorry love, please dont cry. Tahan na oh”. 

“Why are you saying sorry? Is this you accepting the fact that you fuck up? Tabt you did something to hurt me.?” Patuloy lang ako sa pag iyak habang nakayakap na din sa kanya.

“I know, I know, hush na please?. I love you ok?. Look at me love plesee”. Kumalas sya sa yakap ang look directly into my eyes, pinupunasan din nya ang bawa luha na pumapatak sa mata ko.

“I dont know won, do you really love me? Ako naba talaga?. Hindi naba sya?.” I ask him, kahit na yan mga kataga na yan ang ayaw kung itanong sa kanya kase im afraid of the answer. Baka kase he will them me something na hindi ko naman magustuhan. Na sa huli pagsisisihan ko kung bakit pako nag tanong.

“Ofcourse its you, ikaw na nag mahal ko. Matagal ng ikaw love, and thats the truth ok?. Wala akong ibang mahal at patuloy na mamahalin kung hindi ikaw lang.” Looking at wonwoo’s eyes while he was telling all of this i can see how much he really mean it. Alam ko naman ramdam ko naman, pero when it comes to yoon jeonghan hindi nya alam kung bakit natatakot sya.

“I believe in you hyung, pero kase kanin the way you looked at him while he was singing and the way that he looks at you, i can see the longing hyung. Its like you two missed each other, its like your into your own whole. And i dont like that. Kase when your with jeonghan in that little world of yours, pano ako hyung?. San ako lulugar sa mundo nyo? Naiisip mo padin ako pag sya na yong kasama mo?.”

“Gyu, i dont know how to explain this and it will take a lot of time, we still have to go out and perform, and you cant give your beat performance if your feeling this down, what i can promise you is we will talk ok?. We will talk about thia mms either after this show, or tom. Since its our rest day, how about that hmm?. Lets date tom. Will go wherever you want to go and i will answer all of your questions?. Ok ba yon love?. Cheer up kana please.. i wanted to see my boyfriend smile. Smile na love”. He. Keeps on poking my chick and he is pouting while doing it. At marupok po ako sa cute na wonwoo.

“Ok promise me we will have a date tom. And we will talk about this.” I told him and smile.

“Yes po love we will, i love you gyugyu ko”. He lean in captured my lips, he kissed me with full of affection and i cant help it nut to kissed him back, kiss that full of love. Oh God i love this person so much, please dont take him away from me. 

After the kiss we will decided to fixed our selves in the mirror, kase ahem, you know we sort of a- make out a little, lickily there is no other decided to used the restroom until we go out and go back to our members. 

Uupo sana ulet ako sa tabi ni won, pero medyo nagtatampo pa ako kase ayaw nya magpalagay ng hickey sa leeg eh takip nmn ng suot nyang damit. 

All the performances completed and only BTS are now performing their new song. Naka line up na lahat ng artist and we where located same spot with astro, mejo off pa din mood ko, at mukhang napansin eto ni eunwoo kase lumapit eto sakin.  
“Hey gyu, ok ka lang? Ang lungkot ng aura mo”. 

“Ok lang ako woo, thanks for asking”. I give him a nod after telling him na ok lang if he did not accompany me, gusto ko lang talaga mapag isa muna, magsasalita pa sana sya pero natigilan sya, i looked at the direction na tinitingnan nya and saw won na nakatitig samin at pinapakinggan kami. Tumikhim pa eto para iparamdam presence nya, napakaselos talaga. Sya namn etong may special friend. 

“Cge gyu, din na ko sa mga member ko”, he smiled and went na sa mga member nya. 

He keeps on sulking ng maramdaman nyang may yumakap sa kanya at pasimpleng pinisil ang kamay nya. “ i love you” bulong pa nito. 

Shhh.. mga galawan ni jeon wonwoo, akala mo naman kikiligin ako after moq pinaiyak, pero shit uo nga kinikilig ako very light, haaaaayyyyy mingyu kim malala kana talaga. 

Wonwoo’s POV:

Tapos na ang show and here I’am nasa 97 liner van, nakita kong muntik nanaman matumab si jeonghan kanina pero, kinalabit kona lang si josh para sabihing alalayan nya ang bestfriend nito. He cannot do his boyfriend shit again, sobrang down nito kanina, and he hates seeing mingyu na ganon. 

“Buti naman hyung samin kana sumabay?.” Ask minghao na agad binati ng beck pillow ni mingyu.

Natatawang pinalo ni wonwoo ang kamay ng boyfriend, “ hey love thats bad, nagtatanong lang naman si hao, and to answer your question hao, yes sinigurado ko na dito sa van nyo sumabay, etong si mingyu kanina pa nakanguso baka mahilan ng hangin eh, forever ng ganito labi nito haha,” he laughed lalo na ng makitang mas nag whine si mingyu para talagang bata, nakasandal ang balikat nito sa kanya.

“Ay naku hyung sinabi mopa, kanina nga, buong byahe yang nagsasalita magisa eh, sabi ba naman nagpapractice daw sya ng bagong rap eh puro wonwoo, han yong lyrics tapos kaka comeback lang natin may new lyrics na agad sya?.” Pagbubuking naman ni seokmin, babatuhin din sana eto ng neck pillow no mingyu. Pero napigilan agad ni wonwok ang kamay ng kasintahan. 

“Hep, sabi ng bad yan eh, stop whinninv na baby ko, sleep kana muna i know your tired,” he kissed mingyu’s lips, at literal na tumili si seokmin. 

“Seokmin makatili parang hindi nanonood ng porn”. Sita ni minghao dito.

“Gago, fan ako ng minwon fans club ano and its a privilege na makitag mag kissed ang OTP mo.” Sagot nito kay hao.

“Haha, cute nyo, matulog na nga kayo g tatlo, medyo malayo pa tayo dorm, nakatulog na yong baby oh? Baka magising”. Suway ni wonwoo sa dalawa. 

Ahad naman nagsitigil sa asaran si hao at seok, hindi lang halata pero, yong mga member may takot din kay won, hindi naman sila sinusungetan nito pero there is something kase talaga kay won na mapapa uo kana lang pag may sinabi sya. 

SVT dorm still Wonwoo’s POV

He was looking at sleeping mingyu beside him and he cant help it but smile, God really takes his time doing a great job molding a kim mingyu. He is almost perfect. Yes mingyu is not perfect kase ni bodys perfect naman talaga, one of mingyu’s no no is his clumsiness pero kahit yon kase ang cute ng dating.  
Ang sakit sa pakiramdam nya na umiiyak eto kanina at tinanong sya kung talaga bang mahal nya eto, mingyu is almost perfecr yes he knows na when it comes to him, lumalabas lahat ng insecurities nito sa katawan, lalo na kay jeonghan. 

“Love, bakit hindi kapa natutulog?.” Nagulat sya na nakamulat na pala ang mata ni mingyu pero hindi nya napansin.

“Im about to sleep, kaso hindi na muna kase gising kana”. He smile and kissed mingyus lips, wala eh whipped eh haha

Mingyu smile and snuggle closed to his neck “ang bango mo hyung, and ang warm mu, your heartbeat also beat fast”. Mingyu then kissed his neck.

“Hmmm... love, ano yang ginagawa mo?.” Won ask eventhough alam naman nya kung ano gusto ng nakababata.

Mingyu continued to kissed his neck, “anong ginagawa love? Wala naman ako ginagawa”. He giggles and suck his neck.

“Shit gyu, ilang oras ka lang nakatulog bakit parang full energy kana?.” 

“hmmm because i sleep beside you? Imaw human charger ko diba?.” Mingyu stop what his doing and wink at him.”Pero juwk lang yon love, antok pa ko tulog na tayo” muli etong yumakap sa kanya at bumalik sa pag snuggle sa leeg nya.

“Ok lets sleep na, he hug him tight and kissed his crown. Love, im sorry again ok? I know i hurt you, and your mood also made our fans worried ,tinawagan ako ni cheol kanina at pinagalitan. Sobrang takot ko din nong bigla ka na lang umiyak, and then when you doubted my love for you even for a second, it hurts love. Kase i felt that ,hindi ako naging mabuting bf sayo kayo pakiramdam mo hindi kita talaga mahal. “ 

“Hmmm... ok na love, sorry din, cause i doubted your love for me, nadala ako ng sobrang selos and it blinded my reasoning ,ayon sumabog na lang ako bigla and suddenly i feel threatened lalo na nong nakita ko kung pano mo sya pag masdan nung kanta nila ng hug. Pero promised po love ko, ok na ko, mas magiging ok pa ko mamaya kase mag dadate tayo then will talk diba?.” Mingyu looke dat me with his mapungay na mata, ang cute talaga.

“Thank you love, for being so understanding and kind, for being faithful and for loving me, also thank you for being you, thank you fro existing.” Wownoo doesn’t receive an answer kase yong kausap nya ayon. Tulog na. 

Thank You God kase binigay mo sakin etong lalaki eto, salamat dahil kahit na sobrang clumsy nya sakin naman sya nahulog.

End....


	2. Mingyu’s Woo at GDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu might save the world in his past life kase his being blessed in this lifetime. Hindi paba matatawag na blessing yong may dalawang gwapong lalaki ang palaging andyan para damayan sya everytime na something is not right. 
> 
> His bestfriend eunwoo  
> And his Boyfriend wonwoo

“Won, may nagtext yata sayo”. Tawag pansin ni soonyoung kay wonwoo, tulala kase eto kaya malamang hindi napapansin na nag vavibrate ang cp nya.

“Ha?”

“Cp mo nag ba-vibrate, kanina pa”

“Ah ok,” kinuha ni wonwoo ang cp nya at napakunot ang noo nya ng makita kung sino ang nag text sa kanya.

-eunwoo : ei won? May poblema ba kayo ni gyu? Bakit kanina pa nakabusangot yang giant puppy sa tabi mo?.

-eunwoo : wonwoo kausap ko si gyu dito sa may restroom, makakapunta kaba dito? Mukhang need nyo  
Mag usap. 

-eunwoo : ei won? Iwan kona eto dito ah mag prepare pa ko sa number namin eh, please pakipuntahan sya dito. Umiiyak na eh. 

-wonwoo : hey woo sorry, hindi ko agad nabasa text mo. Puntahan kona si gyu, thanks for staying with him, hindi ko alam ano poblema eh, bigla na lang ako Hindi pinansin . 

After he texted eunwoo, dumeretxo na si wonwoo sa restroom at gaya ng sinabi ni eunwoo, mingyu was there, halata sa mata nito na umiyak nga eto, they talk and finally he found out na nagseselos pala eto kay jeonghan.  
After their talk, bumalik na sila sa table nila. 

The night shows continue and came the number from astro, as expected ang galing ng performance ng mga eto. Wonwoo was setting with jun when suddenly the latter talk to him.

“Mukhang enjoy na enjoy mo yong performance ni bff ah haha” pang aasar ni jun sa kanya, alam kase nito as his bestfriend na nagseselos sya minsan kay eunwoo, ok admit na nya madalas nagseselos sya kay eunwoo, super close kase talaga yong dalawa ni mingyu. And nung sila pa ni jeonghan, madAlas na kasama ni mingyu si eunwoo sa mga gala nito. 

“Issue ka jun, ok na kami, although there are times na  
Inaasar ako ni gyu at sinasadya na pag selosin, medyo close na din kami ni eunwoo, start nong sa sbs ng personal ako na ipakilala ni mingyu sa kanya.” 

“Ah nung pinilit mo si mingyu na ipakilala ka kay eunwoo? Haha grabe ka non won, first Time kita nakita na Ganon kaselos, pulang pula mukha mo sa galit tapos halata pa na naiiyak kana hahaha” tinawanan sya lalo ni jun at napasimangot naman sya ng maalala yong sinabi nito. 

Ok flash back tayo sa memory ni won: 

That was during sbs super concert, nung time na naging guest host sya tapos si mingyu yong main host ng event, ang nakakaloka pa kinuha pa nila na guest host din si eunwoo. Syempre ang daming fans na halos mabaliw.  
Selos na selos talaga sya non, kase after nong time na magkasama sila ni mingyu, sunod naman yong dalawa ni Eunwoo, grabe tilian ng mga fans and pati sa social media kung ano anong pairing yong nabasa nya. May nagsabi pa na eunwoo is much bagay kay mingyu kesa sa kanya, as in kinompare talaga silang dalawa. 

Sa sobrang sama ng loob nya, pag balik ni mingyu sa dressing room nila, binato nya eto ng unan, nagulat pa nga lahat pati manager nila, and syempre bilang si mingyu ay dakilang manhid, nagtataka pa etong lumapit sa kanya at hahalikan dapat sya, pero agad syang tumayo sa pwesto nya at nagtago sa likuran ni jeonghan. Yes of all people kay jeonghan pa sya nag tago. Eto kase pinakamalayo kay mingyu ng pwesto. 

“Hey hyung, ano yon? Bakit may pag layo?. At pag bato ng unan? Ano nanamang ginawa ko?.” Medyo napataas boses ni mingyu kase syempre pagod sya katatapos lang nya mag host at Ilang minuto lang ang break nya, pinili nya pumunta sa dressing room nila kase he wants a hug and kiss from his boyfriend pampatangal pagod. Energy booster kase nya kase talaga si wonwoo. Pero ayon nga instead halik at yakap, lumilipad na unan ang natanggap nya, tapos nagtago pa at sumiksik sa likod ng ex lang naman. 

“Magusap kayo ng ayos gyu, wag ka magtaas ng boses”. Being jeonghan as the elder na madalas taga advice at pagitan sa mga member when times Like this come, hindi nya napigilan mag comment, and last na nya Narealize na hindi na sana sya nagsalita. 

“Coming from you hyung?, ikaw pa talaga?” Sarcastic na sagot ni mingyu.

“Huwag mo idamay si han dito gyu, hindi nya kasalanan na manhid ka”. Nakairap na sagot ni wonwoo.

“Syempre ipagtatanggol nyo isat isa, tsktsk, mamaya na Tayo mag usap Patapos na break Ko.” 

Ng sabihin yon ni mingyu, saka lang narealized ni wonwoo na hindi pa nga pala tapos ang show, and mingyu is the main host, malamang na pumunta lang si mingyu sa dressing room nila para huminge ng halik at yakap galing sa kanya. nakonsensya naman sya bigla, kaya agad agad syang tumayo at hinabol si mingyu na noon ay hawak na ang doorknob ng pinto para lumabas. 

“Wait lang gyu”. Wonwoo throw himself kay mingyu at niyakap eto. Natigilan naman si mingyu at parang bulang naglaho ang inis nya kanina ng maramdam ang yakap ng boyfriend nya. “Nagtatampo padin ako pero hindi ibig sabihin non hindi na kita bibigyan ng power hug at kissed”. 

Mingyu turn around to face his boyfriend agad naman syang hinalikan ni Wonwoo sa mga labi. Saglit lang nagdikit mga labi nila and bumitaw din agad si wonwoo. “Im sorry sa paghagis ng unan sayo, i know your tired, cge na balik kana sa stage, mamaya na lang tayo magusap, huwag mona muna isipin yong kanina”. Wonwoo smile and tinulak na si mingyu palabas.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si mingyu at naglakad na nga pabalik sa main event. 

After matapos ang event, pabalik na sana si mingyu sa dressing room nila ng bigla nya makita si wonwoo na palapit sa kanya. 

“Hey wonwoo hyung Bakit ka andito? Pabalik na ko sa dressing room”. Syempre Dapat may hyung, dami tao sa paligid nila hindi pwede malaman na mag jowa sila.

“Pakilala mo ko kay eunwoo”. Yan agad ang Bungad ni wonwoo sa kanya pagkalapit na pagkalapit nito.

“Ha?.” Naguguluhang tanong ni mingyu.

“Sabi ko, pakilala mo ko kay eunwoo, dali ayon sila oh? Baka umalis na group nila”. Naglakad na si wonwoo papunta kina eunwoo kaya walang nagawa si mingyu kung hindi sundan ang kasintahan.

Sabay lang sila nakalapit kina eunwoo at medyo hinihingal pa si mingyu kase ang bilis Maglakad ni wonwoo.

“Hi eunwoo”. Tawag pansin nya dito, ngumite naman agad si eunwoo at bakas sa mukha nito ang gulat ng mapansing kasama nya si wonwoo.

“Hi gyu, hi wonwoo hyung” nakangiteng bati nito.

Wonwoo just stare at eunwoo, walang emosyon ang mukha at tila laser na iniinspect ang mukha ng binatang kaharap. Mingyu notice na medyo nahihiya at akward na si eunwoo dahil sa ginagawaNg pag titig ni Wonwoo kaya agad na syang nagsalita. 

“Ah woo, si wonwoo hyung nga pala, boyfriend ko. Hyung si eunwoo bestfriend ko”. 

Nanlaki mata ni wonwoo kase hindi nya inexpect na ipapakilala sya ni mingyu as boyfriend nito, ang alam kase nya dahil bawal nga malaman ng kahit sino outside sa company yong relationship nila, papakilala lang sya ni mingyu as bestfriend din nito. 

Ngumite si eunwoo at kahit na naiilang inabot parin nya ang kamay kay wonwoo “hi hyung, madalas tayo magkita sa mga awards show pero this is the first time that we talk, dont worry your secret is safe with me, and yea i know na bf ka ni gyu. Hindi kaya yan tumitigil pag spam ng messages sakin pag kinikilig sya dahil sayo haha”. 

Wonwoo’s heart suddenly soften and parang may malaking tinik na nawala sa puso nya, hearing those words From eunwoo mismo, and gyu introducing him as his boyfriend, unti unti na napangite si wonwoo at tinangap ang pakikipag kamay ni eunwoo.

After that hindi na mabilang ni wonwoo kung ilang beses na naistorbo nya si eunwoo sa pag hinge ng payo everytime na may tampuhan sila ni mingyu. Hindi nya alam na yong tao na kinaseselosan pala nya dati, is someone na magiging kaclose nya at makikinig sa mga rant nya patungkol sa pasaway at isip bata nyang boyfriend.

Lets back to present : 

Naiiling at napangite na lang si wonwoo ng maalala nya yong sa sbs super concert kung kelan sila nag simula na maging close ni eunwoo, and speaking of eunwoo, nakita nyang pabalik na ng upuan ang astro, he look behind him and hinintay nya na dumaan si eunwoo sa pwesto nila para makipag kamay dito. Not knowing na there are people na nakatitig pala sa kanila, nad some are taking a video sa rare moment na yon. 

Kasama na don ang boyfriend nyang si mingyu. 

“Uy nginingite mo jan? Whipped na whipped lang bro? Pogi ni bff ano?” Pangaasar ni soonyoung sa kanya na makita syang nakatitig kay wonwoo.

“Haha baliw, and yes ang swerte ko kase sobrang pogi nya. But hindi mo ba nakita? Hinintay ni won na dumaan si eunwoo sa harapan nya para makipag shake hands dito.” 

“Uo nga noh? Laking character development ah haha.. hindi kaba natatakot gyu? Madalas ng magkatawagan at magkatext yong dalawa, baka bigla na lang magkadevelopan yan haha”. Ani soonyoung.

“Sira ulo, hindi noh, may boyfriend yan si eunwoo at saka ano kaba hindi ako kayang ipag palit nyan ni won, confident ako sa mukha ko at sa performance ko hyung”. 

“Haha gago, sumbong kita eh”. Uy patapos na yong show, lapitan mona jowa mo, napapsarap naman sa feeling ni junhui, mamaya nyan away nanaman kayo haha.” 

Naiiling na lang na tumayo si mingyu at lumapit na kina wonwoo, magsitayuan na din naman ang mga eto kase need na nila kahat pumunta sa gitna para sa final sobg ng bts. Medyo down pa din sya kse hindi naman maayos yong naging usapan nila ni wonwoo although inassure naman nito sa kanya na wla na etong feelings for jeonghan. 

Habang nasa likod sila, magisa lang ulet si mingyu at tahimik na nagmamasid sa paligid, napansin sya ni eunwoo at nilapitan sya nito. “Ok kana gyu? Nagusap naba kayo”. Tanong nito. 

“Ok na woo, dont worry, balik kana sa mga member mo,“ mingyu gave him a nod and nakarinig sila ng pag tikhim sa gilid nila, its wonwoo, Eunwoo knowing na gusto lapitan ni wonwoo si mingyu immediately return to his members side. 

After umalis ni eunwoo sa tabi ni mingyu, nagulat sya ng may biglang braso na yumakap sa leeg nya at may kamay na tumapik sa kamay nya. He looked behind him and saw that it was his boyfriend. Tintinigan lang nya eto at hindi na nagsalita. Alam naman nya na it means, cheer up kana and usap tayo ulet mamaya. 

After the show they went in Their respective Car, and as wonwoo request to their manager sa car ng 97 liner sya sumakay. 

Tumabi sya may mingyu, at agad naman etong umakap sa bewang nya. Tahimik lang silang lahat ng bigla mag ring nag phone ni mingyu. 

Kinuha nya ang cp sa bulsa ng pantalon nya and looked at the caller Id, it was eunwoo thats calling him, tumingun muna sya kay wonwoo asking for permission qng pwd nyang sagutin ang tawag, ng tumango eto, umayos sya ng upo at sinagot ang tawag.

“Hey gyu, nakaalis na kayo?”

“Yes woo nasa car na kami, on the way na sa dorm, napatawag ka pala?”

“Just making sure na ok ka, nag usap naba kayo?” Tanong nito “kanina kase parang ang lungkot mopa and hindi pa kayo naguusap”. 

“Ok na kami woo, thanks for asking, his beside me now, dito sya sumabay sa 97 line”. 

“Oww, sorry did i disturb you? Cge na gyu balitaan mona lang ako, glad na ok na kayo, say hi to won for me, bye”.

“Owke will do, thanks woo ingat bye”.  
Mingyu ended the call at binalik at phone nya sa bulsa nya, before hugging wonwoo again.

“Your lucky to have him gyu, halatang nagwoworry sya sayo kanina, he even texted me kaya ko nalaman na ansa CR ka” 

“Talaga? Close na talaga kayo ano? Parang kelan lang lagi sya pinagaawayan natin”. Napangite si mingyu sa mga naalala nya.

“Your such a jerk kase, pinagselos mo ko ng todo sa kanya para lang mapaamin mo ko sa feelings ko sayo, tapos nung tayo na, naggagalit ka pag mag seselos ako sa kanya.” 

“Eh kase naman ilang beses na natin Pinagtalunan and paulet ulet na yong topic pero binabalik mopa din. But now im so proud of you won, hindi kana basta basta nagseselos, kita mo naging close friend pa kayo”. 

“Yeah, ikaw naman etong naging seloso, paguusapan pa natin mamaya yang dahilan ng tupak mo, pero for now, sleep kana muna, alam ko pagod ka.” Wonwoo pat his head and kissed his forehead. 

“Kiss ko muna?” Mingyu look up to hum and pout, asking for a kiss. 

Muwwahhh,”I love you” wonwoo Said before kissing him.

“Ilove you too”. Mingyu answered and they heard side comments form hao and seokmin telling them na no PDA allowed daw sa 97 van. 

Tinawanan lang eto ng dalawa, before umayos ng pwesto and fall asleep.


End file.
